User talk:PA-LE
I am the founder of this wiki, ask me anything! can i an admin X10 Kaio KenLogan 21:21, September 14, 2011 (UTC) thanks for the promotion!!! 01:39, September 15, 2011 (UTC)vegeta17 On the main page I have a question... Who said this was the #1 Wiki for DB/Z/GT Fan fiction? Sorry I just have to question that. Im not saying this is a bad Wiki, its a heck of a great one, I just wanna know why you're saying its the BEST Wiki for DB/Z/GT Fan fiction? :D :D :D :D :D ok just to tell you i think we have a good amour of admin no need to make more can i be a burcrat. Please i am the most active here besides you check my edits and bades. X10 Kaio KenLogan 20:10, September 15, 2011 (UTC) i meant amount. why did you you give admin rights to iamspark128 when he has 2 edits. and final flash dude i normally make 200 edits to become admin. X10 Kaio KenLogan 20:21, September 15, 2011 (UTC) How did you getmore headings on your profile page it ok! 00:59, September 16, 2011 (UTC)vegeta17 its ok, i kinda wanna work on my wiki a bit more. I admin on too many wikis. 01:43, September 16, 2011 (UTC) but i cud make a pic file to give u that u can make ure logo. like how i made one for mine 01:45, September 16, 2011 (UTC) i didnt mean the same colors lol. i cud use ure backround pic to make a logo. 01:54, September 16, 2011 (UTC) im being a bit annoying i guess. SURE 02:02, September 16, 2011 (UTC) hey i was reading some the comments on my super saiyan 5 page and there was a vid and you guys were talking about not being sure of videos but is it okay if we use them to help with info like fan-art vidsC Town Rocks 03:23, September 16, 2011 (UTC)C Town RocksC Town Rocks 03:23, September 16, 2011 (UTC) what wiki are you the most active on.X10 Kaio KenLogan 19:54, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey i wanted to know if I can be an Admin to help you out? Or is there already enough? Sorry forgot to put my name Ssj5? 22:13, September 16, 2011 (UTC)Ssj5? Hey i have an idea maybe we should do some type of story with the characters that are posted now. What do you think? C Town Rocks 03:09, September 17, 2011 (UTC)C Town Rocks ok we will have to get some of the major editors in a chat room and discus it C Town Rocks 03:13, September 17, 2011 (UTC)C Town Rocks It's ok no problem but if something happenes to one of them ill be happy to take there place. can i be buricrat.X10 Kaio KenLogan 21:14, September 17, 2011 (UTC) check like you did why? also why wont my sig work? 00:07, September 19, 2011 (UTC)vegeta17 I will, Im almost catching up to you in points im determined to beet you also im trying to use my sig from DBW!!!!!!! 00:19, September 19, 2011 (UTC)vegeta17 Done! and THANKS!!!!!! 00:28, September 19, 2011 (UTC)vegeta17 hey watch ot im also going to catach up to you. ALso on the main page i put my sig hope you dont mind. 00:34, September 19, 2011 (UTC)vegeta17 oh and why dont you put blogs on the front page? so people can see new blogs. 00:37, September 19, 2011 (UTC)vegeta17 ill try to find out then tell you 00:40, September 19, 2011 (UTC)vegeta17 go ahead! 00:57, September 19, 2011 (UTC)vegeta17 Could you please make his hair blue C Town Rocks 01:55, September 19, 2011 (UTC)C Town Rocks cool it looks good C Town Rocks 10:37, September 19, 2011 (UTC)C Town Rocks can i just create character if i want but do i first need permission btw i cant make photos Thank you for you're help on my page ~ SUPER SAIYAN 4 ERIC Can I be an admin? 04:34, September 21, 2011 (UTC) What does it mean when you add a category. ~ SUPER SAIYAN 4 ERIC Hey can I add this pic to you're Cyber golden Cell page for Green mist technique? ^ Sorry that was me SUPER SAIYAN 4 ERIC 06:27, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so miuch for making me a sig SUPER SAIYAN 4 ERIC 20:05, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Sorry K-O-DBRB2 I dont think the sig worked SUPER SAIYAN 4 ERIC 22:49, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah i went to my preferences and scrolled down to siginture and checked the box coustom sig. ^ me SUPER SAIYAN 4 ERIC 03:27, September 27, 2011 (UTC)